


Conceal.

by padfootvioletstilinski



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: But very fluffy, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Protective Jason, Set after Season 2, To Be Edited, but he loves pythagoras very much, icarus is a confused puppy, protective hercules, pythagoras is so done, slightly cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootvioletstilinski/pseuds/padfootvioletstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment between Icarus and Pythagoras is interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conceal.

Pasiphae was dead, the war was over. Jason and Ariadne ruled as the sovereign king and queen. Medea was dead and Atlantis was finally at peace.

Everyone survived, mostly, they were still scared both emotionally and physically. But they were getting by. They each made their own tentative paths to recovery, both Icarus’s path and Pythagoras’s, were slightly intertwined.

 

“Icarus, that is absurd.” Pythagoras declared from his side of the worktop, he was sat in his home, having decided to live away from the castle, allowing Jason at a chance of respite from royal duties. His home was a place where he, Jason, Hercules, and sometimes Icarus, can be themselves, without any of societies constructions.

“How is time absurd Pythagoras? What if I could create a type of machinery, something that could warp time, change it, and erase it?” Icarus was standing on the opposite side of the worktable, using a variety of flamboyant hand gestures to explain his point. He was standing close to the window, the sunlight was beaming around him, creating a gentle halo around his head. He seemed almost puppy like, his brown eyes were excited and small as his smile threatened to split his face in two.

“And if you could make such a machine Icarus, what would you do with it?” Pythagoras couldn’t help but ask, piling papyruses together neatly.

Icarus hummed, and ran a hand through his curls, deep in thought.

“I would’ve kissed you sooner, wooed you, and courted you properly.”

Pythagoras could feel his cheeks burn, but he smiled, “Icarus, we never did anything properly, that was the joy of it, wasn’t it?”

Icarus smiled back, and started walking to Pythagoras’s side of the table. Pythagoras stood up in turn, and sat on the worktop. His legs spread so Icarus had space to step between them, Pythagoras wrapped his arms lightly around his shoulders and Icarus placed his hard callous hands around his waist.

“And you?” Icarus tilted his head back and stared up at Pythagoras earnestly, Pythagoras couldn’t help but compare him to the sun, drinking him in as if he was in a desert, needed to replenish his thirst again and again.

“And I what?” He murmured, dragging a hand through Icarus’s curls till he laid it at the back of his neck, rubbing the skin gently with his thumb.

“If I made a machine, that could move you through time, so that you could manipulate it, what would you do?”

“I wouldn’t change anything, I would do everything again if I had to. I think I would prefer travelling to the future, to the time when I had figured out my theorem, just so I could come back with the damn answer.”

Icarus laughed, nudging his nose into Pythagoras’s cheek. “But surely the point of the theorem is that you create or figure out the answer yourself?”

“Maybe _future me_ could give present me some guidance, it would still logically be me figuring it out.”

“Then _present you_ should trust _future you_ , because _future you_ wouldn’t know the answer if _present you_ didn’t figure it out yourself.”

Pythagoras scrunched his nose, “I understood what you said. Slightly.”

Icarus laughed, then kissed his cheek softly, dragging his lips to Pythagoras’s mouth softly, he akissed him.

The way Icarus kissed remained Pythagoras of how he worked on his inventions. He worked with precision, delicacy, and adoration in whatever he did, or would do. Icarus could build worlds in Pythagoras mind with a single kiss. He could create galaxies.

With a hand on the back of Icarus’s neck, Pythagoras pulled him even closer. Pressing into the warmth of Icarus’s mouth, moving insistently, yet carefully. If they came closer, they would fuse together, unable to tell one from the other.

Icarus moved his hands slowly under Pythagoras’s tunic, Pythagoras opening his mouth with a sigh, he was about to trail his hands down Icarus’s chest, when-

“Where is my Pythagoras? I have brought pie.” Hercules slurred voice travelled from the outside in, and it was a like a bucket of freezing cold water had been dumped on Pythagoras’s head.

They broke apart in shock, Pythagoras jumping off the table. “You need to hide!”

Icarus’s eyebrows rose, “Why? They know about us.”

“I know that, but it’s embarrassing!”

“I’m embarrassing?”

“No! The fact that I’m here, _alone,_ with you. Hercules would want to kill you!”

Icarus blanched, and he leapt under the table at the same time the door burst open, Hercules sauntering in, holding an obscenely large parcel.

Pythagoras stood in front of the table quickly, turning to Hercules with what he hoped looked like a winning smile.

Hercules was red in the face, he was slumped, but happy, the wine doing unspeakable things to his emotions.

“I brought pie.”

With a slight glance behind him, Pythagoras went up to Hercules, “And where on earth did you get pie, my oldest and dearest friend?” Before he let Hercules answer, he wrapped his arms around his shoulders and turned him away from the table. All the while gesturing to Icarus with his eyes, yelling at him in his head to move for the open door. Icarus nodded, crawling out from the table, trying to avoid the chairs.

Pythagoras turned his attention back to Hercules, who he was still hugging. He pulled away to face him, Hercules looked at him with raised eyebrows. “What ha’ you been doin?”

Pythagoras shook his head vigorously, “Nothing, what have you been doing?” Out of the corner of his eye, Icarus tripped over thin air, catching himself on the corner of the worktop. Icarus winced. Hercules tried to turn around, “What was tha’?” Only for Pythagoras to pull him into a painfully tight hug. Keeping hold of his head in a bruising grip.

“Nothing, just something falling.” He said hastily, his eyes flitting between Icarus and the wide open door.

Icarus was limping as he headed for the door, and just when Pythagoras thought he could make it, Hercules belched horrifically loudly against Pythagoras, who groaned in disgust, Hercules pulled himself away and turned to where Icarus was stood.

But he wasn’t there.

Pythagoras gripped his hair anxiously, he tried to beat down the insane desire to laugh. Which became harder when he saw Icarus hiding behind a thin cloth covering the wall. His shadow was distinguishable against the light.

Instead of laughing, he put his arm around Hercules shoulder and tried to lead him to the other side of the room, giving Icarus room to leave swiftly. “Why don’t we go and get you something to eat?”

Hercules tucked his head into Pythagoras’s shoulder with a drunken murmur. Pythagoras turned him away and watched bracingly as Icarus pulled away from the curtain, about to make a clean break.

He turned away, thinking and hoping they were safe when he heard a huge crash.

“Icarus? What are you doing here?”

Pythagoras closed his eyes in resignation. His shoulders slumped as he let Hercules pull away from him to look at the commotion.

So much for a clean break.

Icarus and Jason were tangled on the ground, Icarus was bright red, looking from Pythagoras to Jason quickly. He looked unnerved and worried about the vulnerable position he was in.

Jason, unlike what many people thought, was very intelligent, and he seemed to understand straight away about the true nature of Icarus’s and Pythagoras’s rendezvous, whether or not it was intentional.

Hercules seemed to realise too, and he walked towards Icarus with swift elegance, a huge contrast to the drunken staggering from mere moments ago.

Pythagoras watched as Icarus visibly gulped. “You’re pie is on the floor.”

“Forget about the pie, what were you doing here, _alone_ , with young Pythagoras?”

Pythagoras stuffed down the urge to let out an indignant cry, _he was not young!_

“Yes, what were you doing with Pythagoras?” Jason inquired, looking down from Icarus where he remained tangled.

Icarus was like a tiny animal, about to be torn into, he gulped again, and looked at Pythagoras pleadingly.

“Time Travel!” Pythagoras burst out, his hands flying through the air.

Hercules and Jason turned to look at him incredulously. Which was distraction enough.

“Icarus run!” He called.

Icarus pushed Jason off him and ran through the door, calling out, “I’ll see you later Pythagoras!”

Pythagoras sighed in relief, until he turned to Jason and Hercules’ angry faces.

“Oh Gods, save me now.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy, leave all comments and constructive criticism at the bottom. This is unedited, so all mistakes are mine.


End file.
